


breakfast in bed

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama wakes up on his birthday with a Yamapi in his bed.





	breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koyama is used to seeing Yamapi’s face first thing in the morning, peacefully sleeping even, but never right next to him in his own bed. The small part of Koyama’s mind that is actually awake registers that it’s his birthday and perhaps Yamapi had intended to surprise him with something… and then fell asleep. That is just like him; Koyama smiles at the thought.

Yamapi is beautiful when he’s sleeping. He’s beautiful normally, but there’s something about his relaxed face that shines more than when he’s smiling for the camera, or even just smiling in his private time. Right now his features are completely lax, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks and his lips perfectly plump and still. Koyama wants to kiss him, seriously thinks about it because he’s not entirely awake yet, but then Yamapi exhales harshly out of his nose and dark eyes slowly meet Koyama’s beneath heavy lids.

“Your bed is comfortable,” he mumbles, then presumably remembers why he’s there. “Ah, happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” Koyama replies, feeling a little sheepish as Yamapi stretches out under his covers. “Are you my present?”

He’s joking, kind of, only if Yamapi takes it that way, and he tries not to be too disappointed when Yamapi laughs sleepily. “That would certainly make it easier,” he mumbles. “I got your mom to give me a key so I could wake you up and take you to an early breakfast, but then I saw you sleeping and got tired myself.”

“It’s fine,” Koyama tells him quickly, seeing the pout form at Yamapi’s obvious anger at himself. It makes Koyama want to kiss him more. “We can lay here all day for all I care.”

“Mm, I don’t have all day,” Yamapi says sadly. “I have to work later, which is why I wanted to go out early.” He squints to look at the alarm clock behind Koyama. “Damn, the restaurants will be busy now. Maybe I can make you something.”

“Or we could stay here,” Koyama suggests, a little more pointedly than he intended, and now Yamapi’s squinting to look at  _him_. “I mean… if it’s easier… like you said.”

The expression that graces Yamapi’s mouth is a smirk unlike anything Koyama has seen on his face before, and in the next second he’s scooting closer. “Whatever you want. It’s  _your_  birthday.”

Yamapi must not have been sleeping for very long, because his breath is still minty fresh and a sharp reminder that Koyama just woke up. He looks confused when Koyama presses a finger to his lips, but Koyama’s the one who’s surprised at the feel of Yamapi’s tongue on his skin as he turns to reach for a mint. Yamapi turns with him, rolling partially on top of him and abandoning Koyama’s finger for a spot right under his jaw.

“While you’re in there,” Yamapi says into his neck, his voice deeper than usual, “if you have any lube, that would save me from reaching for my bag.”

“Actually…” Koyama feels his face heating up as he realizes he  _does_. “I don’t do this often, okay.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me,” Yamapi replies, and as he kisses up Koyama’s jaw, Koyama believes him. Then those lips are on his and nothing really matters anymore, just the feel of their mouths moving together and Yamapi’s body alongside his. It wouldn’t take much for Yamapi to straddle him, just lifting one leg to the other side of Koyama’s waist, and the thought alone has Koyama kissing him harder.

Yamapi moans low in his throat, a sweet sound that has Koyama embracing him with both arms and unceremoniously pulling him closer. Yamapi’s leg ends up between Koyama’s, but it’s enough to feel him against his hip. The loose sweatpants don’t hold back anything and Yamapi growls as his erection makes contact with Koyama’s hipbone.

Their tongues collide along with their heated breaths, Yamapi’s hands dropping to Koyama’s waist to push up his shirt and touch his chest. His fingers bump Koyama’s nipples and Koyama gasps into his mouth, his own hands rushing to follow and pull Yamapi’s shirt right off his head. They break apart long enough to cast aside the offending garments and Yamapi’s skin is warm to the touch, his back muscles rippling under Koyama’s fingers as they resume their kiss like they’d never parted.

Koyama’s hips rock against Yamapi’s thigh and immediately Yamapi’s hand is on him, rubbing his cock through his pajama pants and reducing Koyama to mindless squirms. He moans into their kiss and Yamapi slips his hand down the front of Koyama’s pants, touching him directly and Koyama’s entire body arches from the stimulation.

“How do you want me, Kei?” Yamapi whispers into Koyama’s mouth, and feeling Yamapi’s voice on his  _tongue_  has him shuddering.

Koyama has an answer to that question, a very graphic one, but it’s also one he can’t say out loud and his hands drop to Yamapi’s ass in frustration, squeezing both cheeks and grinding Yamapi into his hip on his own.

“I don’t have to dance later,” Yamapi goes on. “Just pose for a photo shoot. It’s okay if I’m sore.”

Koyama groans at the implication, rolling them over before he’s properly thought about it, settling between Yamapi’s legs that spread for him. Now Yamapi is hard against him and they both moan, Yamapi’s fingers splaying on Koyama’s thighs before tugging down his pants. Once again Koyama copies him and then they’re skin to skin, sweat forming from the heat and hands trying to feel everywhere at once.

Yamapi’s cock is heavy in his palm, responsive to his touch and Koyama wants nothing more than to feel it in his mouth. It’s too embarrassing to say, but it’s evident in the way Koyama’s sucking Yamapi’s tongue in time with his strokes. Yamapi molds to him, body rocking into the tight funnel of Koyama’s fingers as he wraps his legs around Koyama’s waist.

“Don’t… yet,” Koyama rushes to say, pausing in his efforts and Yamapi’s whine is one of the sexiest things he’s ever heard. “I want… to taste.”

Now Yamapi groans deeply, and Koyama gets a good look at his face as he pulls back with his lip between his teeth. If he thought Yamapi was beautiful before, it’s nothing compared to Yamapi in the midst of passion, his face a little pink and his lips glossy as his eyes burn with intensity and he stares at Koyama like he’s the most amazing man on earth.

“But it’s  _your_  birthday,” Yamapi protests, albeit very pitifully.

“Which means I should get what I want, right?” Koyama asks, swallowing back a stupid joke about blowing out the candles on his Pi cake as he kisses his way down Yamapi’s throat and chest.

Yamapi’s body shudders under Koyama’s touch and Koyama really loves that, wants to touch him  _everywhere_  to get that reaction, running his fingers up and down Yamapi’s sides as he flicks his tongue in Yamapi’s belly button. He feels the head of Yamapi’s cock bumping his chin and it’s easy to close the distance, sucking it past his lips and licking up the bead of precome that has formed.

It’s bigger than he expected, but Yamapi seems to like it better when he focuses on the tip, bathing it with his tongue and using his hand to stroke and twist the shaft. Yamapi’s breath is audible, his moans low enough to vibrate the bed as his thighs tremble beneath Koyama’s arms.

“Kei,  _fuck_ ,” Yamapi gasps, his fingers tangling in Koyama’s hair and making him go faster. “That feels so  _good_ , please keep doing it just like that.”

His hips roll to push through Koyama’s lips, his cock stiffening even more in Koyama’s hand and Koyama brings up his other hand to palm Yamapi’s very tight balls. His middle finger ends up poking wrinkled skin and Yamapi’s body jerks, a faint, high-pitched noise sounding from above as his cock spurts in Koyama’s mouth and Koyama drinks him down.

“ _Kei_ ,” Yamapi groans, his voice going right down Koyama’s spine and coiling around to his own length that he’s surreptitiously grinding into the mattress.

Yamapi softens and falls from his mouth, his hands tugging on Koyama’s hair in an obvious plea to come back up, but Koyama has other ideas and tongues his way down, licking the much looser testicles and slowly approaching where his finger is teasingly circling Yamapi’s contracting rim.

Incoherencies spill from Yamapi’s lips, his body trembling as Koyama spreads him open and flicks the muscle with his tongue. His only regret is that he can’t see Yamapi’s face, the shiny black hair that must be splayed on Koyama’s pillows with the way he’s arching towards the intimate touch. Koyama licks his way inside him and feels Yamapi relax against his tongue, fumbles with the lube and slips a finger alongside, gently stretching and making sure he’s ready before adding another.

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Yamapi gets out, the mattress shaking with his reaction to Koyama’s attention. “Kei-Kei-Kei-”

He cuts himself off with a particularly loud moan, his body jerking as Koyama finds that spot inside him that makes him see stars when he does it to himself. Koyama fingers him harder, adding a third and continuously rubbing against that spot until Yamapi seems about to jump out of his own skin. The stretched muscle still trembles at the final flick of Koyama’s tongue as he kisses his way back up Yamapi’s body and is nearly knocked over by the lust radiating from Yamapi’s eyes.

“Please… please…” Yamapi sputters, tongue darting out to moisten his own lips that appear dry. “Kei, take me  _now_.”

There’s no way Koyama can ignore a direct order from his leader, pulling his fingers from Yamapi and lubing himself generously before kneeling between Yamapi’s widely-spread thighs. Yamapi pulls his knees to his chest and opens even more, and Koyama bites his lip at the too-small hole as he presses the head of his cock against it.

He watches it push inside, disappearing inch by inch into Yamapi’s warm and welcoming body that instantly squeezes his entire length. Yamapi’s appreciative noises echo in his ear and it feels natural to move, his hips rolling and pulling him out enough to push back in, his force increasing with each thrust.

“Tomo,” Koyama whispers, the name both foreign and pleasant on his tongue. Usually he calls the younger man ‘Yamapi’ or ‘Leader’, but Koyama feels that he should use his proper name like this. “Tomo, you feel so good.”

“Fuck me, Kei,” Yamapi practically growls, his breath catching in his throat and Koyama’s complying with his words before his brain even processes them. Sweat flies from his brow as he rocks against him, feeling Yamapi push back against his efforts.

He falls forward and Yamapi surrounds him completely, strong arms embracing him comfortingly like Koyama needs support to do this, although he’s grateful for the intimacy during such a raw, primal act. Yamapi’s body accepts everything Koyama gives it, from slow, deep thrusts to quick, sharp slams that bottom out and slice the silence with the slap of his balls against Yamapi’s ass.

Yamapi holds him close, fingers digging into the muscles of Koyama’s back and adding to the full-body stimulation he feels from their sexing. He doesn’t want it this feeling to end, but at the same time he wants to come more than anything, releasing deep inside Yamapi while cradled in his arms. He loops his own arms around Yamapi’s knees and hits that spot, struggling to push through the escalating tightness of Yamapi’s body to keep hitting it, keep making him feel good.

Their moans tangle together and they’re so close that Koyama doesn’t know where he stops and Yamapi begins, the two of them combing as one in a cloud of heat and  _feeling_  as the bed rocks with the force of their actions. Tension courses through his veins as he mouths the slick skin of Yamapi’s chest, murmuring Yamapi’s first name over and over as his orgasm builds up and threatens to completely blow his mind.

“Come on, Kei,” Yamapi says breathlessly, his voice vibrating against Koyama’s lips. “Come for me.”

It’s like Yamapi’s words flip a switch in him; he tightens his arms around Yamapi’s legs and lets go, everything rushing through his mind and body so fast that he can’t keep up. He comes so hard he blacks out, although it’s white that flashes behind his eyes along with the stars that he continues to see even when he calms down and lays boneless on top of Yamapi.

Yamapi’s shaky fingers thread through his damp hair and Koyama leans into the touch, lifting himself up enough to meet Yamapi’s  _very_  hooded eyes and smug, sated smile. He’s squirming a little, but not uncomfortably; in fact he seems to be pleased with the feeling of Koyama’s release inside him, and Koyama’s sliding back down Yamapi’s body before he’s fully considered what he wants to do.

Nobody is more surprised than Yamapi, who lets out something like a squeak when Koyama licks at his very stretched rim once more, but it fizzles out into a low groan as Koyama pushes his tongue inside and laps up his own mess. He makes a lot of loud slurping noises and it would be embarrassing if Yamapi wasn’t rocking back against him, emitting faint mewling noises that Koyama feels in his toes.

After he’s swallowed all he can reach, he rests his head against Yamapi’s thigh and feels a bit embarrassed until he sees that Yamapi’s half hard. On impulse he reaches for it, but Yamapi grabs his wrist and instantly he’s pulled back up Yamapi’s body, lounging on his heaving chest and purposely avoiding his mouth until he reaches for another mint.

Yamapi’s laugh shakes him. “I don’t mind, you know.”

Koyama feels his cheeks heating up, but now he just matches Yamapi’s flush that makes Koyama feel amazing for putting it there. He’s not that inclined to move, which works out because Yamapi doesn’t seem keen on letting go.

“Thanks for my present,” Koyama says shyly, tracing patterns in the wet sheen on Yamapi’s tummy.

Yamapi kisses his head. “I’m glad I could bring you breakfast in bed after all.”


End file.
